


Breakfast - Obey Me

by Wingedmaiven



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cooking, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Love, Mild Sexual Content, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingedmaiven/pseuds/Wingedmaiven
Summary: Lucifer decides to do something for MC
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 160





	Breakfast - Obey Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> This is a simple drabble! An idea I discussed with a few friends and wrote out to get it out. This is not associated with my main story arc, but I figured others would enjoy it! Thank you so much for your support!

**Breakfast**

Watching her peaceful expression as she slept in his arms, always made Lucifer’s heart stutter. One of the few mornings, waking up without his wings wrapped around her, Lucifer figured he could do something for her. 

Their lovemaking that night was passionate and wild; honestly, he thought, it was passionate and wild every time. He came to his feet pushing the strands of hair that came lose from his top bun back away from his face. He looked around and found his trousers. They were in her room in the human realm. The sunrise and birds chirping away was a welcoming break from the cold, dark silence found in the Devildom.

He liked the interludes they took into the human realm; however brief and inconsistent they were. He slipped on his trousers, opting not to bother with his dress shirt, he padded out of the room, his footsteps silent on the plush carpet in the bedroom. Walking down the short hall, he walked down the stairwell, heading into the open concept living room/ dining room that made up the majority of her first floor. 

Everything was meticulously kept, and though she normally kept her refrigerator empty, the night before they’d traveled to a grocery store together and purchased food for the morning. He looked through the glass cupboard closest to the stove. It held an array of cookbooks, all based around human food. He didn’t know how to cook any of the dishes she liked; she went well out of her way to learn his preferences. 

He picked out what he felt was the most promising one and began to look through the pages, keeping in mind what she purchased the night before as he went through the list of ingredients. 

“These are far less complex than I am accustomed to; good,” he murmured to himself as he flipped through another page. He came upon a dish requiring eggs and some of the other ingredients she purchased. He began looking through her cupboards, finding all the pots and pans he would require, along with the utensils. 

Lucifer picked out the ingredients from the fridge and set them on the kitchen island, washing the vegetables before placing them on the cutting board situated on the island. 

Waking slowly, she forgot where she was for a fraction of a moment; flinching some as the light from the window facing the east let in the bright California sun. Sitting up she realized Lucifer was no longer in bed with her. Frowning some but figuring he was simply downstairs making coffee, she took up his dress shirt, marveling at his scent, still lingering on it. She folded up the sleeves, to her elbows before tying her hair in a haphazard atop her head. 

Making her way out into the hallway, the scent of onions and peppers being cooked greeted her senses. She smiled and headed down the stairs, wondering what he was up to, though she had a clear idea of what he may be doing. 

As she made it out into the living room, making her way toward the kitchen section of the room, a sight so rare, but not unwelcomed greeted her. 

Lucifer, his hair up in a top bun, long strands coming down to frame his face and some down his back escaped their confines, making him look more perfect in his imperfection. In his left hand, he held a cookbook, while he stirred diced vegetables cooking in a sauté pan. His bare chest made the picture all the more alluring, her eyes trailed down the chiseled expanse of his chest, down to his narrow hips and trousers. The top button was undone, letting them dip a little lower. If she wasn’t hungry at the scent of the food; she was famished for the taste of his body. 

She willed her eyes look back to his. He either did not notice her, or Lucifer did not care to look up to acknowledge what he already knew. Making her way to him, he set the book down, closing as he did so. 

His smile was affectionate but did nothing to make him look softer. His sex appeal was never hidden, even with the layers of clothes he wore. Half-naked, his appeal was lethal; she wasn’t sure she would survive the preparation of their breakfast before wanting a taste, _of him._

“I figured I would cook for you this morning,” the low, deep baritone of his voice was softer, relaxed. A tone she witnessed only when they were on their own, and away from his brothers. She valued these moments, far more intimate than any coupling. 

“It smells great,” she murmured with a tender smile, walking to stand near the stove. Lucifer’s smile grew as he took in what she was wearing.

“I think I like it better on you,” he purred as he pulled her to him, embracing her for a moment before returning to his task of sautéing the vegetables. 

“Yeah,” she said fondly as she stepped behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. As she rested the left side of her face against his back she whispered tenderly, “I think this looks good too.” 


End file.
